A New Addition
by Chelsea Jay
Summary: Prompt 4 of 26 Twilight Wolf Pack Drabbles.


**Word Count: 769**

**Prompt: Pet Carrier, Basement, Sam**

**Notes: All Human, Alternate Universe**

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

Sam entered the house through the basement door with the pet carrier. He'd been planning this surprise for his girlfriend since she'd first expressed her interest in the over active balls of fur. Setting the cage on the floor, he looked into the cage and put his finger to his lips, hoping the dog would understand how important it was that he stay silent. Quietly walking back out of the door, he locked it and made his way around the front of the house.

Rolling his shoulders back, he unlocked the front door and walked into the house with a frown on his face. Bella had been watching a movie in the living room when she her the door open. Grinning, she jumped up and rushed to the man before noticing the look on his face. Smile retreating, she placed her hand on his arm.

"What happened? Did everything go well? Did they turn down our application? They did, didn't they?" She fired off, not giving him a chance to answer.

Chuckling on the inside, Sam rolled his eyes as he walked forward and placed his hand firmly over her mouth.

"Calm down, you haven't even given me a chance to answer." He said softly.

Bella groaned, "Sorry.. It's just I really wanted this and you looked so disappointed when you came in."

Sam removed his hand, brushing it lightly across her cheek.

"It's fine, sweetheart. Just give me a moment to get comfortable." He replied kissing her the lips and guiding them to the couch in the living room. Sitting down, he pulled her into his lap and wrapped his arms around her face.

Sighing, she leaned further into him and smiled softly. "So, how did it go."

"Well, when I got there they had just given the last dog up for adoption. I knew how much you wanted one so I asked to be put on the wait list for their next set but—" Sam was cut of by a loud bang.

Bella jumped on his lap with wide eyes then turned to look at him, "What was that?"

Sam shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know. Why don't we go find out. You check the basement, I'll check upstairs."

Bella narrowed her eyes at him. "Why don't you check the basement and I go upstairs?"

He raised an eyebrow at her, "What, are you afraid?"

Bella's eye twitched, he loved it when she got feisty.

"Oh, so you think I'm not good enough to go down they by myse—" Her head snapped in the direction of the basement door as a dog like whine could be heard. Staring at the door curiously, Bella pulled herself out of Sam's arms and headed towards the sound.

As she reached the door, Sam followed behind her, arms crossed with a smirk on his face.

"I swear if you guys are playing another joke on me then you'll be sleeping on the couch for a week." She exclaimed as she flipped on the light and headed down the stairs.

"You guys think it's so funny to get me hopes up and I..." she trailed off as she saw the cage. Walking towards it cautiously, she opened it and a small Siberian husky came bounding out and into her legs.

Bella stood frozen in shock as the dog rubbed himself all over feet. Licking his lips, Sam took a step forward and Bella's eyes snapped to him. Grinning widely, Bella lept over the dog, tackling Sam into a hug.

"Oh my gosh, Sam! I can't believe you! Tricking me like that. I swear if I didn't love you so much for this I'd make you sleep in the guest bedroom for a month."

Sam grimaced at the empty threat but wrapped his arms around her, returning the hug. Looking down at their feet, he was happy to see the dog sitting there. Letting go of Bella, he bent over to pick up the dog so she could get a closer look.

"Awww, it's so fluffy. Can I name it? Please?" She asked looking up at him innocently.

Sam handed her the puppy smiling, "Of course. He's yours."

"He?" She said taking him and making her way back to their living room. "How about Emmy? He looks like an Em."

"Hmm, I was thinking Quil but Emmy sounds good too." She laughed, and swatted at his chest with her free hand.

"That's mean, Sam. The poor dog doesn't deserve to be tortured with that name, besides isn't one Quil enough?"

Sam raised his eyebrow, "Hmph. Maybe you're right after all. Emmy it is."

* * *

**AN: I think I'm subconsciously satisfying my need to write Bella with all of the wolves. Sadly, Collin and Brady aren't included in this drabble challenge but I'll add them to the list eventually.**


End file.
